Blue Zone
White Bomber (Shiro bon) in Blue Zone (Information Area) ^^ See Down To See Pieces More.. Blue Zone Pieces Blue Piece-01: ƒ^ƒ‹‰Ÿ‚µƒpƒXƒ‹ Location: ŠC‘¯‘D (Pirate Ship) Directions: Clear attraction on-board the pirate ship ƒ^ƒ‹‰Ÿ‚µƒpƒYƒ‹ (Tall Oshi Puzzle). Blue Piece-02: ƒEƒH[ƒ^Location: ƒ{[ƒgæ‚èê•t‹ß (Pier Area) Directions: Clear attraction ƒEƒH[ƒ^[ƒXƒLƒbƒv (water skip). Blue Piece-03: ‚½‚±‚½‚±ƒpƒjƒbƒN Location: ƒ{[ƒgæ‚èê•t‹ß (Pier Area) Directions: Clear attraction ‚½‚±‚½‚±ƒpƒjƒbƒN (Tako Tako Panic). Blue Piece-04: ƒJƒGƒ‹”ò‚Î‚µ Location: ƒJƒWƒmƒnƒEƒX (Casino House) Directions: Inside the casino, play the game ƒJƒGƒ‹”ò‚Î‚µ (Kaeru Tobashi), it's the game where you hit the frog into the lilypads. Blue Piece-05: ƒpƒYƒ‹ Location: ƒgƒCƒŒ•t‹ß (Toilet Area) Directions: Clear attraction ƒpƒYƒ‹ (Puzzle). Blue Piece-06: ƒp[ƒLƒ“ƒO Location: ƒgƒCƒŒ•t‹ß (Toilet Area) Directions: Clear attraction ƒp[ƒLƒ“ƒO (Parking). Blue Piece-07: ‹‘å•ó” Location: ƒŒƒXƒgƒ‰ƒ“•t‹ß (Toilet Area) Directions: Buy the Power Glove from the item shop in red zone. Move the large container onto the button, and watch a nearby chest open up. Go and claim the piece. Blue Piece-08: …’†’Tõ Location: •l•Ó (Beach) Directions: Get a pair of goggles from the person on the far side of the beach. Then look underwater for a piece machine. When you see it, press circle to get the piece. Blue Piece-09: ƒ‰ƒ“ƒh‚Ì’¿‹› Location: ƒgƒCƒŒ‚Ì•t‹ß (Toilet Area) Directions: Fish the ‚Ü‚Ú‚ë‚µ‚Ì‹› (Phantom Fish) and get the piece from the staff that wants to see it. He is on the other side of the restrooms from the fishing spot. (You must get piece 16 first.) Blue Piece-10: ƒV[ƒTƒCƒhƒT[ƒLƒbƒg Location: ƒJ[ƒgƒZƒ“ƒ^[ (Kart Center) Directions: Place first in the course ƒV[ƒTƒCƒhƒT[ƒLƒbƒg (Seaside Circuit). Blue Piece-11: ƒnƒX‚Ì—t‚í‚½‚è Location: ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ƒ}ƒEƒ“ƒeƒ“•t‹ß (Bomber Mountain Area) Directions: Clear attraction ƒnƒX‚Ì—t‚í‚½‚è (Hasu no Ha Watari). Blue Piece-12: ƒgƒCƒŒƒbƒgƒy[ƒp[ Location: ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ƒnƒEƒX•t‹ß (Bomber House Area) Directions: Clear attraction ƒgƒCƒŒƒbƒgƒy[ƒp[ (Toilet Paper). Blue Piece-13: ŽR‚©‚çƒ{ƒ“ Location: ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ƒ}ƒEƒ“ƒeƒ“•t‹ß (Bomber Mountain Area) Directions: Clear attraction ŽR‚©‚çƒ{ƒ“ (Yama Kara Bomb). Blue Piece-14: ƒIƒj‚½‚½‚« Location: ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ƒ}ƒEƒ“ƒeƒ“•t‹ß (Bomber Mountain Area) Directions: Clear attraction ƒIƒj‚½‚½‚« (Oni Tataki). Blue Piece-15: ƒ_ƒ‹ƒ}‚³‚ñ‚ª“‚ñ‚¾ Location: ƒ{ƒ“ƒo(Bomber Mountain Area) Directions: Beat the fat red person in a game of ƒ_ƒ‹ƒ}‚³‚ñ‚ª“‚ñ‚¾ (Daruma-san ga Koronda). Blue Piece-16: ‚Â‚è‚É’§í Location: ƒgƒCƒŒ•t‹ß (Toilet Area) Directions: Go to the fishing spot and beat the fishing challenge. Simply fish a fish and show it to the staff there to get the piece. Blue Piece-17: ¬’¹‚ÆƒsLocation: ƒJƒWƒmƒnƒEƒX•t‹ß (Casino House Area) Directions: Go to the item shop in white zone and buy a ¬’¹‚ÌƒGƒT (Bird Seed). Back in blue zone, on the wooden bridge leading to the casino, there are 3 birds. Wearing the rabbit ears, talk to one of the birds. Then in the middle of them is a white bird sitting on a piece. Go talk to the white bird to get the piece. Blue Piece-18: ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ƒnƒEƒX Location: ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ƒnƒEƒX (Bomber House) Directions: Kill all the enemies. Blue Piece-19: ”ò‚ñ‚Å”ò‚ñ‚Å Location: ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ƒ}ƒEƒ“ƒeƒ“•t‹ß (Bomber Mountain Area) Directions: On the pirate ship, talk to the pirate next to the cannon on the upper deck. Give him to password ‚©‚´‚ñ to be shot on to a ledge on the side of a mountain, next to a piece machine. Blue Piece-20: ‚Ð‚Ý‚Â‚Ì¬“‡ Location: ‚Í‚È‚ê¬“‡ Directions: On the pirate ship, talk to the pirate next to the cannon on the upper deck. Give him the password ‚±‚¶‚Ü to be shot on to an island in the middle of the ocean. There is a piece machine there. Blue Piece-21: ƒRƒŒƒi[ƒ“ƒ_H Location: ƒgƒCƒŒ•t‹ß (Toilet Area) Directions: The piece machine near the Kart Center. Password is ‚«‚ñ. Blue Piece-22: ƒRƒRƒiƒbƒc‚±‚ë‚±‚ë Location: •l•Ó (Beach) Directions: Dash in to one of the trees in the area to make a coconut with a piece inside drop down. Blue Piece-23: ƒWƒƒƒ“ƒOƒ‹ƒŠƒo[ Location: ƒŒƒXƒgƒ‰ƒ“•t‹ß (Restaurant Area) Directions: Clear the adventure ƒWƒƒƒ“ƒOƒ‹ƒŠƒo[ (Jungle Ripper) Blue Piece-24: Šøã‚°‘D’· Location: ŠC‘¯‘D•t‹ß (Pirate Ship Area) Directions: Near the path leading to the pirate ship, on land, talk to ‘D’· (Ship Captain) to play a flag raising game. (The game is a bit hard with no knowledge of Japanese) Get enough points to pass and get the piece. Blue Piece-25: ƒNƒCƒY Location: ^’†‚Ì¬“‡ (Center Small Island) Directions: Get to the small island in the middle of the sea using the password ‚±‚¶‚Ü (see piece 20). Then enter the elevator there, and follow the underground path to another elevator back up to the small island in the middle of blue zone. Talk to the staff there and beat his quiz (answer five questions correctly in a row), if you can't read Japanese, you could always just guess the answers Area 1.(Beach) 2.(Pirate Ship Area) 3.(Pier Area) 4.(Toilet Area) 5.(Bomber Mountain Area) 6.(Restauran Area) 7.(Center Small Island) [[Category:Locations] Category:Bomberman Land 3